Moments
by Storm Princess
Summary: Some brotherly moments between the turtles.


**Moments**

A/N: Hello, it's me again (and if you don't know who me is take another look at my pen name) and here's my latest story! It's just some brotherly moments between our favorite boys in green. It's pretty random with settings, so I'll give some indication of that before I start. Got it? Good. On with the show.

**-The turtles are at the Lair, Leo and Raph are arguing about something-**

"You just think you're _so_ dang perfect, don't ya, Leo? Perfect Leo, sitting in a tree, P-E-R-F-E-C-T!"

Mikey blinked. "Hey, that rhymes!"

**-At the Lair again, it's been raining for a day an a half and now there's thunder-**

Raph smirked as Mikey jumped at the sound of the thunder. "Hey, all that's left now is to line up the animals two by two."

Mikey stares at Raph. "Wait, we're animals!"

**-At the Lair, Leo is reading the comics-**

"Hey, Raph, c'mere!"

"What?!"

"Dude, check this out, this comic strip is so you."

"I see, so you're saying you see me as laughable and two dimensional?"

"What? No, I-"

"So, to you, I'm just an empty stereotype who spouts cartoonish thoughts and ideas. Oka-ay. Thanks for sharing that, Leo."

"It's the joke! See, the kid in the strip is always…"

SLAM!

"Never mind."

_Later, with Donnie_

Sigh "Our brother and that sarcastic attitude of his."

"Yeah, he reminds me of the kid in this strip!"

**-At a movie theater; the turtles are seeing Iron Man for the first time, Mikey is characteristically excited-**

"Whoa! Hey, Raph, did you see that?"

No, Mikey. I paid twelve bucks just to come to the cinema and stare at the floor."

"…Oh. In that case, why didn't you just buy some comic books or something?"

"Idiot."

**-At the Lair, the turtles are doing a project and need information from Splinter-**

_Leonardo_

"Master Splinter, how would you describe me as a baby?"

"Respectful, calm, and slightly overbearing."

"Uh huh, and how would you describe me today?"

"Considerate, uncowardly, and a good leader."

_Raphael_

"Yo, Splinter, how would you describe me as a baby?"

"Rash, temperamental, and obnoxious."

"Okay, and how would you describe me today?

"Honorable, but impulsive and jealous."

_Donatello_

"Master, how would you describe me as a chibi?"

"Calm, thoughtful, and clever."

"And how would you describe me today?"

"Quiet, calm, and intelligent."

_Michelangelo _

Dad, how would you describe me as a baby?"

"Loud, messy, and comedic."

"And how would you describe me today?"

"…Taller."

**-Leo and Raph have been arguing and have ended up at Raph's door-**

"NO!" Raph slammed his door.

Leo sighed, then caught sight of the signs all over Raph's door.

'_They say the truth will set you free, so how come every time I tell the truth I get sent to my room?'_

'_Don't regret doing things, regret getting caught'_

Leo smirked at this before moving on to the next one.

'_Everyone says you should be nice at Christmas since it only comes once a year, but what's Christmas without a grinch?'_

'_I hear voices and they don't like you'_

'_The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has its limits' _Leo frowned at the words Raph had added to that one. It now read: _(__**what Raph added-**__ original_)_'_

'_The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has its limits__** – or what Leo thinks he is, of course'**_

Leo rolled his eyes and walked away.

Raph opened his door and smirked after him.

"Doofus." He muttered, and closed his door again.

**-The turtles are playing truth or dare, its Donnie's turn-**

"So, Mikey, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Don was a very interesting individual and Mikey didn't want to know really want to know what he would say for dare.

"If you had one wish, what would it be?"

Mikey thought for a minute. "I'd wish to be the hottest guy alive. And not just Mel Gibson or Tobey Maguire hot, No! Better then that! I'd have this phermone thing on me that made me irresistible to actresses and supermodels only! Normal women wouldn't pay attention to me at all!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief for a minute. Finally, Don spoke up.

"Cool idea."

Raph smirked. "Yeah, and based on your track record, I'd say your wish has already come halfway true."

**A/N: Well, that's it for now! If I have any ideas for more, I'll post them A.S.A.P! If you have any good ones, just PM me.**


End file.
